


Revelations

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jean_geanie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jean_geanie).



Gene stared at the picture before flipping the magazine closed and looked at the cover with a grimace.

"Don't know why anyone would buy this rubbish. It's not even in English." He growled as he tossed the magazine at Sam, hitting him in the face.

"Oi! Watch it. You nearly had my eye out!"

Sprawled out on the couch in Gene's office, Sam gave Gene a glare as he smoothed out the creased pages and took another look at the picture in question. "Somehow I don't think people are buying it for the articles, Gene. Anyway, isn't that a bit like the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What?" Sam shook his head in despair before continuing. "You know what I mean. Magazines with pictures of naked women in suggestive poses are fine but magazines showing half naked men are rubbish? That's a bit hypocritical."

"Now you're putting words in my mouth. I never said those girly mags were fine."

"You never said they weren't either. And you don't say anything when Carling and the others read them when they're supposed to be working. In fact, you encourage it. I bet you even have a few copies of your own lying around in this pigsty." Sam waved the magazine at the precarious piles of paper and folders on Gene's desk to emphasis his point.

"It's expected isn't it? Looking at naked women and finding them beautiful and whatnot. It's supposed to be normal."

"Oh right here we go. Don't tell me, if a man found an image of naked man beautiful then he's a fairy, a nancy, a poofter, a pillow biting uphill gardener. Did I cover all your favourite euphemisms there, Gene?" Sam sneered angrily, tossing the magazine on the floor. He was sick and tired of the blatant homophobic attitudes of this era, and of his DCI especially. He'd tried to get them to change their minds but he'd probably have more success getting blood from a rock. More often than not it resulted in him being called a nancy. Which was something he was rapidly getting sorely fed up with.

"Get off your high horse, Gladys. I didn't say it weren't normal." Gene paused for a beat, casting a speculative look at his DI before continuing, "You do it and you're normal. Well, nearly normal."

"Me? How did I get dragged into this?"

"Come off it, Sam. I saw you flipping through that magazine and having to wipe the drool off your chin."

"I did not drool! And it's evidence isn't it? I had to look through it."

"That's a load of bollocks. You looked because you liked what you saw."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"I am not engaging in another infantile disagreement with you Gene." Sam crossed his arms and glared reprovingly at Gene.

"That's because you're losing."

"I wasn't losing!"

"Yes you were."

"I was not!"

"Were too."

"Was no- Argh! You're an infuriating bastard, Gene. You know that don't you."

"It's why you love me so much Sam." Gene folded his own arms and leaned back against his desk, a smug look on his face.

Sam refused to be distracted by the picture Gene made leaning against the desk, long legs stretched out, shirt sleeves casually rolled back to expose his forearms and top button undone. Instead he glared back, using his most intimidating DCI glare, the one that had brought many a hardened criminal to their knees, but typically it didn't have any effect on Gene, who just smirked harder.

"Stop trying to change the subject. You realise that you're seriously homophobic."

"I am not a homo-whatsit. If I were you wouldn't be standing here would you? I'd have kicked you off the team as soon as you swished into the office like the fairy you are."

"I did not swish!"

If possible Gene looked even more smug at this. "I notice you didn't object to being called a fairy."

"I didn't need to because I'm not one!"

"You keep telling everyone that and maybe one day someone will believe you. Christ, Sam. I knew it as soon as I laid eyes on you. And I confirmed it when I had you against the filing cabinet and felt your todger standing to attention against my leg. You like a bit of rough handling don't you? It's why you're always disappearing into the loo after one of our punch ups. Gets you all randy when I push you around. Then you have to go and take yourself in hand."

Sam could feel the blood leaving his face as he gaped at Gene, who was still leaning casually against his desk.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about. I go to the gents afterwards to make sure you haven't given me any serious injuries. I don't go and do what you suggest I do." Sam couldn't bring himself to say the words waving a hand in the air in a vague approximation of what Gene was implying.

"What? You're saying you're not having a hand shandy, playing a little five-on-one, polishing Percy in your palm..."

Sam nearly bounced off the couch, horrified and outraged with each word out of Gene's mouth. "Stop! No! Stop! That's... I can't believe you think... Just no!" He was nearly spluttering as he tried to form a coherent argument.

Taking pity on his red-faced DI, Gene stopped his needling but he wasn't finished.

"There's nowt wrong with it you know Sam. A man's got needs and if that's what gets you off..." He shrugged.

By this point Sam was convinced that the his doctors in 2006 had fucked up his medication again because he could not be having this conversation. "What?"

"'M just saying. If men give you the horn, there's nowt wrong with it."

For Sam, his already tenuous hold on reality had gone for a walk and left him far behind. He was feeling completely lost and could only repeat himself. "What?"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Gene rolled his eyes as he spoke slowly, as if to a dim-witted child.

"I said that if being pushed around by other men gets you off than that's what does it for you."

Sam gaped in disbelief. "You're actually saying that you don't have a problem with me being gay? I mean, _if_ I was gay?"

"For someone who's supposed to be so bright you're being very dim today, Gladys."

"Humour me, Gene. Just what are you saying?

"I'm saying, Marjorie, that it takes all sorts and if it's a bit of rough and tumble with other men that gets your rocks off then so be it."

Sam stared in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. What about all that poofter, nancy, fairy business? All that homophobic ranting you're always doing?"

Gene looked a bit put out that Sam had brought that up. "What about it? It's just words, Sam. I don't mean nowt by it. Everyone says it. It's expected."

"I don't say them."

"_You_ wouldn't because you're a smug self-righteous bastard." Gene gave him a pointed look.

"So you're really alright with me being gay?"

Gene just rolled his eyes, but there was a guarded, almost furtive expression on his face.

Sam was actually quite pleased at this revelation since he'd been finding it hard hiding his preferences, especially when he had to be in constant close contact with the object of his desires, but there was something bothering him about the whole situation. What Gene was saying and his behaviour just wasn't adding up, and the reason was tantalisingly just out of reach of Sam's comprehension. He went over everything that had been said trying to figure out what it was when it hit him.

"Wait, wait. Back up a bit. You thought I was gay and that I might have a thing for a bit of rough play, and you still picked fights with me? A lot of fights I might add. It didn't bother you that I might have been getting a bit excited having you throw me around?"

Gene turned away at Sam's questions but not before Sam had caught a glimpse of the embarrassed look on his face.

The wheels turning in Sam's head suddenly squealed to a stop as the final clues clicked into place. His eyes widened. It was the proverbial light bulb moment and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping open.

"Bloody hell. You fancy men! You fancy me!"

A smirk came over his face as he watched the usually unflappable Gene Hunt turn red and be at a loss for words.

"You do!" He nearly crowed.

"Now stop right there, Gladys!" One of Gene's hands came up as if to stop Sam in his tracks. "I were just trying to be understanding. Just like you're always on at me to do. This has nowt to do with me. Christ. I need a drink." He muttered, straightening and looking for a glass.

Now that he held the upper hand though, Sam wasn't about to relinquish it. Ignoring Gene's denial, Sam confidently stalked forward, not stopping until he was crowded into Gene's personal space. The heat radiating from Gene's body was wonderful and Sam revelled in it. As usual, his body reacted instantly to the nearness of the other man and his heart rate spiked up.

"What do you think you're doing, Tyler." Was that panic Sam heard in Gene's voice?

"What does it look like I'm doing, Gene? I'm giving us what we both want."

A worried look came across Gene's face as he shot a concerned glance at the open door of his office.

"Don't be stupid, Tyler. We're at work."

"Is that all you're worried about? Everyone's gone, Gene. No one here but the two of us."

Sam moved closer until his chest was brushing against Gene's. He was so close he caught Gene's sharp intake of breath as he placed a hand on Gene's arm and gently kneaded, feeling the muscles tense up.

"I was right wasn't I?" He murmured. "You do fancy me. All that fighting, manhandling, throwing me against hard surfaces, it was as much for you as it was for me." As he was speaking, Sam slowly moved his hands up to Gene's face. He felt a jolt as he made contact with Gene's warm skin, feeling the rough scrape of Gene's five o'clock shadow on his palms.

Gene made a half-hearted attempt to twist away but Sam kept his hands where they were, gently stroking the rough skin. He knew the truth now and no way was he going to let Gene get away from him. Not now, not after all the pining and lonely night's he'd spent because of the other man.

"Sam, no. We shouldn't."

"Why? You want to. I can see that. And I sure as hell want to. I've been wanting to since you grabbed me and shoved me against that filing cabinet."

Gene was standing passively, arms at his side, but Sam could feel his jaw muscles tensing under his hands, could see his arms twitching and his hands fisting at his sides.

"Tell me you want me to stop and I will." He breathed as he tiptoed slightly so that his face was level with Gene's. He was close enough that he could feel the other man's warm breath on his face, smell the mixture of cigarettes and whiskey that always surrounded him.

Their lips were nearly touching, and Sam was desperate to move forward and finally taste Gene, but the lack of response was making him second guess himself. He pulled back, intending to move away but the move was aborted when Gene abruptly leaned in and bridged the gap, their lips connecting on a shared gasp.

All function in Sam's brain fizzled out as he registered the feel of the soft lips beneath his own. He tentatively nudged at the seam of Gene's lips with his tongue and inwardly rejoiced when Gene immediately opened his mouth. He swept his tongue in and was immediately assaulted by the bitter taste of cigarettes but it was slightly buffered by the greasy salt from the fish and chips they'd had earlier and beneath it all was a taste of something that was pure Gene. It was a taste that Sam knew he could easily get addicted to.

The kiss started out questioning and tender, light touches of lips and tongue before it slowly escalated and Sam was drowning in the taste, textures and heat of Gene's mouth and tongue, the scrape of his bristles against the side of Sam's mouth and the hard feel of his body pressed against Sam's.

It was everything that Sam had imagined it would be and so much more besides. Gene's mouth was tentative and he didn't push for more than Sam was willing to give him, which was everything, but Gene didn't know that.

Having lost track of everything but Gene's mouth, Sam was surprised to realise that Gene had somehow managed to manoeuvre them so that he was leaning against his desk and Sam was standing between his legs. All without breaking their connection. Sam was about to remark on this when Gene slid his hands down from where they'd been cradling Sam's head to Sam's hips and then used that hold to haul Sam closer.

Any thoughts on talking instantly fled Sam's brain as their hips contacted and both of them moaned at the feel of their cocks pressing together. The small room was filled with rumbling groans, sighs and the sound of cloth rubbing against cloth as they frantically ground against one another.

Sam could feel the heat of the other man's cock even through the layers of clothing, and he shuddered, lost in the sensations. When Gene caught his mouth in another searing kiss, Sam's legs nearly gave out, Gene's firm grip the only thing keeping him standing.

Things were moving so fast that Sam was a bit bewildered. He didn't know how they'd gotten from Gene complaining about the gay magazine to this but he knew they had to stop before things got any further out of control. As it was he could already feel himself losing what little control he had, which wasn't much in the first place. Sam wanted more but he didn't want to rush, he'd wanted Gene for too long for it be to over too quickly. He wanted to savour, to linger over each and every single inch of Gene. He wanted Gene spread out before him, wanting him just as much as he wanted Gene.

By sheer dint of will, Sam stilled his body and gave Gene's lower lip one last nip before pulling away from that tempting mouth. Gasping for breath, he rested his forehead against Gene's shoulder trying to collect himself, which was hard -in more ways than one-, since Gene was still grinding himself against Sam and the rhythmic pressure was making Sam come dangerously close to completely losing it.

Reluctantly he pulled Gene's hands away and took a small step back. It physically hurt him to stop but he had to. Even if the office was empty, there was the risk that someone could still walk in on them.

Gene let out a protesting sound and tried to pull him back but Sam batted his hands away.

"No, Gene. Not here."

The unfocussed and dazed look on Gene's face gave Sam a thrill when he saw it. He'd done that. Caused the great Gene Hunt to nearly unravel. It took a few minutes but those beautiful eyes gradually cleared and his breathing calmed. Gene nodded at Sam and clearing his throat said, "Your place?"

Sam nodded back and because he lacked the will not to, and because Gene just looked so gorgeous, framed Gene's face with his hands and ghosted his lips over Gene's, too light to taste but enough to tease. When Gene moved forward to deepen the kiss, Sam moved back and shook his head.

"Not here," he repeated and smirked at Gene's look of displeasure.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Gene fisted a hand in Sam's shirt, pulling him closer but stopped when Sam looked down at the hand and back at Gene with a raised eyebrow. Abashed, Gene dropped his hand.

"Fucking tease," he grumbled.

Arching his eyebrows, Sam leaned in, and breathed into Gene's ear, "We're going to do this properly Gene. I've been waiting too long for you for the first time to be a quickie on the desk in your office where anyone could walk in on us. When I fuck you, and don't doubt that I will, I want us both naked and you laid out on my bed so I can take my time and savour you like a good desert. So be a good boy and behave."

He could feel Gene shuddering at his words and since he was already there, he took the opportunity to give the Gene's ear a nip, pulling a startled groan out of Gene.

Smirking, Sam pulled back and let his hands drop. He drank in the dishevelled and flushed state that Gene was in and had to forcibly stop himself from kissing the older man again.

"Get your coat." He said instead and was surprised when Gene didn't argue and instead stood, pausing to carefully arrange his trousers, before moving to get the coat hanging off his chair. Sam filed away Gene's behaviour to think about later and turned to get his own jacket from the outside office.

He was halfway to the door when a thought came to him and he turned to look quizzically at Gene who was pulling on his coat.

"Just tell me, what happened to 'rubbish' and 'not normal'?"

The question stalled Gene's movements and he pursed his lips before looking steadily at Sam, "It is rubbish. All those magazines are. Just peddling flesh aren't they? And I never said nowt about it not being normal. It was you what said that." As he spoke, Gene finished shrugging into his coat and fished his gloves out from the pocket.

He stopped, looked away from Sam and continued quietly, "I hope you're not comparing us to them lot in the magazines."

Sam waited, arrested by the tone of Gene's voice.

"Because it's not the same." Gene continued.

"Why isn't it the same, Gene?"

Gene looked back at him, a wealth of emotion in his eyes before it was quickly hidden under his usual blank expression.

"It's fake isn't it. Just a way to make money. There's no emotion involved."

A funny fluttery feeling started in the pit of Sam's stomach and he had to swallow twice before he could speak.

"And this is different?" He motioned between the two of them as he spoke, hoping that Gene wouldn't notice that his hand was shaking from nerves.

"It's a hell of a lot more than just sex for me, Sam. I'm risking a lot here, with you. I could lose my job, everything. You might not feel the same way but God help me, I'm beyond caring. You're under my skin, Sam."

It took a while for the words to sink but once they had, the fluttery feelings in Sam's stomach doubled and were accompanied now by his heart trying to beat it's way out of his chest. Giving Gene a brilliant smile, Sam quickly backtracked to where Gene was standing and placed a gentle hand on the other man's cheek.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. And for the record, I don't quite know what you think of me, but I don't do casual sex. I know I said I wanted you from the first, and that's true, but it's more than just wanting to fuck you." Dropping his hand, Sam paused, considered his next words and wondered if he should say them and then decided to hell with it, he'd already gone this far.

Hoping that Gene wouldn't walk way as soon as he heard what he had to say, Sam continued, "I know you think this is girly talk but I have to say this. I care for you, Gene. Probably more than you care for me. So this isn't just sex. It never was for me."

Finished, he took a deep breath and searched Gene's face for an indication that the other man believed him. But Gene was an expert at shielding his emotions and even after all the time Sam had spent watching him, he still couldn't see past Gene's habitual guarded and blank expression. Self preservation Sam surmised. Especially if he had to hide his natural inclinations.

When Gene just stared at him, Sam started to panic. "Shit, that was too much too soon wasn't it? Sorry, sorry. Just forget I said anything." He was working himself into a state wondering if he'd buggered things between them totally when Gene pulled him forward and wrapped his arms around him, chin resting against Sam's head. With that action Sam knew that things would be fine. The tightness around his heart eased and closing his eyes, he sighed, sliding his own arms around Gene. He nosed Gene's shirt collar to one side and nuzzled into the hollow where neck joined shoulder and breathed in the musky smoky scent that he knew he would forever associate with this man.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Gene let go and stepped away. Sam watched as he straightened his coat and pulled on his gloves. He squared his shoulders and suddenly it was like he became a different man. The hesitancy and, dare Sam say it, uncertainty that Sam had seen disappeared and the public persona of tough Mancunian lawman was restored. But Sam was aware enough now that he could see the faint glimmer of insecurity in Gene's eyes. It was that that made him place a reassuring hand on Gene's arm.

"Don't worry, Gene. Everything'll be alright. I'll look after you."

That got a snort out of Gene but Sam could see the pleased look in his eyes. It was a sappy thought, and Gene would probably rag him endlessly if he told him, but it gave Sam a warm glow to know that he had put that look there.

Gene clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder, making him stagger slightly. "Come on then Gladys. It's late. Let's get you home."

Clicking off the light, they walked out of the room. As they passed his desk, Sam grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"So, Sammy boy, straight home? Or do you want to stop for something first?"

The use of the word home in connection with them together had Sam fairly bouncing from nerves and anticipation but he managed to control himself enough to say, "I could just about murder a good curry."

Draping a heavy arm around Sam's shoulders, Gene smacked his lips appreciatively, "You're a man after my own heart, Sam."

They were waiting for the lift when Sam turned to Gene with a speculative gleam in his eyes.

"Gene?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"You have your cuffs with you right?"

 

-Fin-


End file.
